


Saying His Prayers

by skeevyskeeve



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ah..., M/M, Never thought I'd have to use that tag, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeevyskeeve/pseuds/skeevyskeeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo was just trying to recite the rosary. Herc had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying His Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to offend any religious folks with writing this, and I apologize if I do. I may not practice Catholicism but I respect not only the religion itself, but those who chose to practice it.

It was a quiet morning, before the sun even rose above the Hong Kong Shatterdome, but these were the moments Tendo loved best. The quiet was calming, and it gave him time to prepare for the hustle and bustle of the day that was to come. He was alone in LOCCENT for now, leaning his backside against a bare spot next to his consoles as he flicked through the day's itinerary on his screen with one hand, the other brought his mug of fresh coffee to his lips.

 **"Another long one..."** he murmured to himself just before taking his first, pleasing sip, letting his eyes fall on to the time and date at the bottom corner. Sunday. Already? He made a soft noise as set his coffee down, turning away from the console slightly and leaning a little more heavily against the surface.

 **"** _ **'If all else fails'**_ **,"** he quietly repeated himself from previous mentions of his choice of religions, bowing his head just slightly as he lifted his hands. He unraveled his rosary from his left wrist before both hands came together in front of his chin. Running his thumb over the small pewter crucifix, he took a slow breath in.

 **"In the name of the father,"** he said as he gently touched his forehead with his thumb and first two fingers of his right hand pressed together. **"Of the son,"** he moved his hand down and gently pressed his fingers to his sternum. **"And of the Holy Spirit,"** he touched his left shoulder then his right before lowering his hand. **"Amen."** he finished with a swift lick to his lips before continuing, gently rubbing his thumb over the small idol in his grasp.

 **"I believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of Heaven and Earth. And in Jesus Christ, His only son, our lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate; was crucified, died, and was buried,"** he murmured to himself in the quiet room, the words barely holding sound at all as his lips moved. **"He descended into Hell. The third day, He rose again from the dead. He ascended into Heaven, and sits at the right hand of God, the Father almighty. He shall come again to judge the living, and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life ever-lasting. Amen."**

Pausing there, he took another slow breath in, glancing to his monitors as he thumbed the crucifix from his grasp in order to hold the first bead of the rosary. Seeing no new alert or readings, he closed his eyes again.

 **"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."** he thumbed to the next bead, eyes opening a sliver as he glanced toward the entrance to LOCCENT where he'd heard the heavy footsteps of boots enter and start their approach. Enter Herc Hansen, his best friend and lover, with the softest smile in place on his tanned, and scruffy features. He was holding the pot of coffee that Tendo had forgotten that morning and, if the tech's eyes weren't deceiving him, the other's gaze held that all-too-familiar glint of mischievous thoughts. He tilted his head, smiling pleasantly as the other approached; he had one hand in his pocket and he leaned forward to carefully set the coffee pot down next to the consoles, partially behind the tech.

 **"Don't let me interrupt,"** the Australian pilot murmured as he leaned down just a touch further and gently kissed the shorter man's cheek. Tendo smiled a little wider and closed his eyes again, enjoying the other's presence, the sound of his voice and the way his cologne carried as he moved around him. He could also appreciate that the man would let him continue his prayers even though it'd undoubtedly be boring for him, since, well, the rosary did take a while to complete. He made a soft noise as he glanced to the bead between his fingers to recall where he'd stopped before closing his eyes once more and quietly continuing as he listened to Herc shift in front of him.

 **"Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee. Blessed are thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God,"** he drew a soft breath in as he felt the other's presence draw closer to him, bringing his warmth and the sound of his slow, quiet, and calculated breathing with him. The other's arm curled loosely around him and his large hand pressed to the back of his neck before slowly sliding down his spine. Choi couldn't help the small, but teeth-baring smile that pulled onto his features at the soft touch. It was nice, and was simultaneously innocent and the start of something devious, and that was not unlike the older Hansen's personality itself. Swallowing a little harder than the last time he recalled doing so, he continued, knowing that Herc had intended him to. **"Pray for us sinners,** _ **now,** "_ he emphasized with a soft, aerated chuckle. **"And at the hour of our death. Amen."**

The pilot said and did nothing while the officer shifted the beads in his grasp again, moving to the next to hold and concentrate on, but as the other's eyes stayed closed and lips moved to continue his prayers, the silent man leaned forward, dipping down in to the crook of Tendo's neck. **"Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee,"** the smaller recited evenly, tilting his head just slightly to welcome the intrusion of his lover's face. Herc placed a soft, chaste kiss to the very edge of his lover's ear before nibbling down along the curved shell of it in order to gently kiss the over-sensitive spot just behind his earlobe. Tendo's voice audibly shuttered as he spoke behind an inhale, **"Bles-Blessed a-art thou among women,"** he let himself exhale for a hint more composure, lips pulling into a small, pleased smile again. **"And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Hail Mary, m-mother of... _God_ ,"** his words stuttered again as Herc's attentions moved further down his neck, whispering 'God' in a soft moan just as his lover bit down on the soft skin. He quickly brought his free hand, the right, up to the ranger's shoulder, lightly gripping at the man's sleeve as his eyebrows knit together. The moment they were creating and the action itself felt too good in combination together, and the tech knew he'd be praying for weeks to make up for this particular sin--if he even bothered to, that is. The hand that wasn't pressed to Tendo's lower back(the one that _wasn't_ guiding him forward and against the sturdier frame in front of him) rested on the edge of the surface behind him for support and stabilization, all-too-casually pinning him there. **"P-Pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death. Amen."**  he finished a little quickly. His lover moved to swiftly capture his lips then, drawing a soft, appreciative sound from them both as Tendo kissed back eagerly, idly shifted the beads in his grip again. Herc broke the heated lip lock off just as the tech's rosary settled again, dipping his head back down to the crook of the man's neck to let him continue.

 **"H-Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee,"** Mr. Choi swallowed hard in punctuation, teeth shortly grazing his lip as his lover's hand, previously rested on the small of his back, shifted lower, gripping his ass to use as leverage to guide his hips forward and press flush against his own. His loosely closed eyes fluttered and his grip on the man's sleeve tightened as a low noise left his Australian—the sound almost like a growl. It came through a grin, though. A grin that flourished at the expense of the tech and his physical reaction to the ranger's attentions, that he could now feel pressed to his own. Tendo wondered what the man planned to do with the new knowledge. **"Blessed art thou... among women, and blessed is... the fruit of thy womb, Jesus,"** he licked his lips briefly, trying not to concentrate on the hand kneading firmly into his backside, and even less on the fact that the man's kisses were moving even further down. Not even on bare skin anymore, his lover didn't seem bothered by kissing the cloth covering his collarbone and sternum. **"Hail Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners now,"** he hazard a moment to open his eyes just a sliver, watching as the head of ginger-brown hair moved down is torso, the ranger using his grip on the desk behind the tech to help keep his descent smooth. **"And at the hour of our death. Amen."** he finished in a soft whisper, just barely sucking his lower lip in to gently nibble on as he watched Herc; he was doing his best to keep his breathing level through his nose. The ranger was really doing this. In the middle of--well, more towards the beginning of--his prayers, centered in the mezzanine of the Shatterdome and with what seemed to be no shame or hesitation at all... Tendo loved it.

Nestling the pad of his thumb in the space of bare chain between the bead he previously held and the next, he smirked and watched his now-kneeling lover start to un-tuck the front of his shirt from his pants and undo the bottom few buttons. **“** **Glory be to the Father,"** he murmured, glancing to the entrance to LOCCENT just in case as Herc tucked the corners of his shirt behind his suspenders to hold them up. **"And to the son,"** he looked to the monitors for alerts, happily finding none before focusing back on the man in front of him. **"And to the Holy Spirit, as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen."** Herc smirked up at him as he unbuttoned the tech's pants, sliding the zipper down antagonistically slow. Tendo's gaze darkened at the attractive sight, hips unconsciously pressing forward in anticipation.

 **"Oh, my Jesus, forgive us our sins,"** his eyebrow quirked upwards, eyes locked with the steely blues of his lover's as he spoke. **"Save us from the fires of Hell; lead all souls to Heaven, especially those in most need of Thy mercy."**

 **"Like** _ **us**_ ** **,**** **"** the pilot quietly interjected with a smirk, drawing another small, toothy smile from the tech.

 **"** _ **Amen**_ ** **.**** **"** he chuckled softly, gently rolling small links of chain between his thumb and index finger. He took a deep breath as his love tugged the two halves of the closure away from one another, fingers hooking under the elastic of his boxer-briefs to tug them down. **"What day is it?"** he asked softly, having already forgotten. The ranger smiled.

 **"It's** _ **Sunday**_ ** **,**** **Mr. Choi,"** he offered as he gently hooked his thumb under the tech's mostly hard length to ease him the rest of the way out from behind the fabric and elastic. Tendo shivered and nodded a little, swallowing hard in preparation as he tilted his head up and back then, gaze on the ceiling before he closed his eyes and smiled softly. On Sundays, one was meant to reflect on the Glorious Mysteries.

 **"The, ah... The first Glorious Mystery is the... the Resurrection of our Lord."** he announced softly, though, for who's benefit, he wasn't sure. He inhaled sharply through his teeth at the initial warmth of his lover's lips on the very tip of his cock, his left hand bringing the rosary to his forehead as he grasped the next bead tightly; his right moving from the pilot's shoulder to the surface behind himself to grip for grounding. He wasn't exactly sure if he could manage to 'silently meditate' on the first of the Glorious Mysteries just then, but at the very least, he could continue his prayers while his lover pressed forward, slowly taking more of him into his mouth. He pursed his lips as he held the bead even more firmly against his forehead, the heat and moisture languidly engulfing more of his dick was already driving him crazy but the other was doing this on purpose. Even if they'd never done this before, Tendo knew this was a game. The ranger would continue, slowly and tortuously, but ultimately pick up the pace, just to see how long Tendo could keep up with his prayers rather than give in and let the Aussie take him right there on the desk. Little did the other know, Mr. Choi did not break that easily.

Swallowing hard once more to regain as much composure as he could with his dick now pressing against the back of his lover's throat, he continued to the next prayer. **"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name,"** he exhaled softly as Herc pulled back, licked his slightly chapped lips and the tip of the tech's cock, before sliding the length of it back into his mouth. Despite slightly shaking from how much he enjoyed the other's tongue pointedly curled up to press along the underside of his dick, the officer continued, eyes tightly closed to concentrate. **"Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in H-Heaven,"** he couldn't stop himself from feeling like Heaven was the back of the man's throat right there. He gripped the edge of the desk behind him tighter as his lover pressed even further forward, and, despite notably gagging, purposefully rubbed the tip against the soft, far reaches before pulling back for air. Tendo exhaled in relief and disappointment at the immense pleasure letting up, white-tight grip loosening once again. Oh, how he loved Hercules Hansen. **"G-Give us, this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses,"** he peeled his balmy hand from the surface to move to his lover's head, adoringly stroking through the man's short hair. **"As we forgive those, who trespass against us."** he swallowed hard, licking his lips as he glanced down to Herc, only to find him staring up at him as he kissed his way down the side of his dick, gently angling it to the side to reach the base. If his face hadn't already been scarlet, Tendo would have blushed worse, his lover throwing a curve ball that he had not been expecting.

 **"And lead us not into** _ **temptation**_ **,"** the Australian murmured against the hardened flesh just barely against his lips, breath hot against it, eyes closed as he kissed the over-sensitive skin. **"But deliver us from evil."** his gaze flicked up to meet Tendo's right then, the tech's gaze darkening again in response as he gripped the pilot's hair tightly to drag him back up from his knees.

 **"A _-men_ ,"** he moaned softly, in a way that Herc knew he meant _'I love you so fucking much_ ', before aiming to bruise him with a kiss, the larger man roughly pinning him to the console again, prayers then forgotten and replaced with feverish actions and loud moans of delight.

 


End file.
